Late night
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Late during the night... a certain fire shadow demon finds himself unable to sleep. Which on its own wouldn't be bad... until he finds one of the other roommates return home, in a bizarre state.


**This will just be a one shot. It needed to get out and such, but I wasn't sure how to do so.**

 **Hope it turns out ok~**

* * *

It was a late, cool night when the fire shadow demon found himself incapable of sleep. He wasn't sure what it was about this night that was depriving him of his sleep, but oh well. At least it was calm and quiet. The rest of his pals fast asleep, so nothing was keeping him up should he decide to go back to bed. He wasn't sure why he was still up though, everything was so peaceful tonight...~

Currently the demon was sitting at the dining room table, reading a book Wyatt had recommended for him. It was a book about fireflies. And so far it was a fairly interesting read. He was learning more about the bugs, and it was a bit more intriguing that he thought it would be. Maybe he should read what Wyatt suggested more often. He clearly knew him well enough if he already knew what kind of books he would like.

Suddenly he heard the front door open, causing him to jolt to the sound as it slammed into the wall. Hurriedly looking up, a bit amazed to find it was Nolan of all people, who barged in. The small vampire... hoooo boy. Such a state he was in. Hair wild and crazy despite still covering his right eye, face flushed quite a bit, and absolutely WASTED. Giggling and giving hiccups, swaying in his feet. Looking like he was close to collapsing even his legs were shaking so bad. And that wasn't the worst thing. He absolutely REEKED. He smelled like smoke and alcohol, and other things that Sean couldn't find himself recognizing.

The small vampire moved forward just a bit before he stumbled a bit, looking close to falling as he suddenly clung to the wall. Giggling, snorting a bit even as he still tried to move. Sean, hurriedly getting up and rushing over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders. Trying to help straighten him out.

" W-woah Nolan! Take it easy there Nolan! What the heck happened to you man?! "

Nolan didn't answer with words, more like he just continued to giggle and hiccup. He was very much so wasted right now... he hadn't known Wyatt to be a drinker, so the fact that Nolan, a part of Wyatt, was drunk like this now... was mind blowing. Terrifying a bit even. He didn't know how to deal with the small vampire. He couldn't even figure out how he managed to get into the bar as a child like this... even if he was technically 18, that was still too young. How did he manage to drink at his current age and size...?

The small vampire suddenly looked up to him, grinning rather brightly. His eye was crazy hazed over, softly slurring out.

" H-h-heeeeeey Sean~ man. You're taaaaalllll~ "

Smiling gently nervous... he found there was little he could do for now. And he darn well couldn't bring him up to his room with Yami still sleeping up there. So instead, he simply picked the small vampire up and brought him over to the couch. Gently laying him down, trying to get over how smiley and giggly he was. To Sea, it was very unnerving. Being drunk and reeling of smoke was one thing. But the behavior was a whole other thing really... he was used to calm Wyatt, and he had only seen Nolan on his own one other time. Seeing how out of it he was now was so bizarre to him...

Soon, thankfully, the vampire fell asleep. Sean, sitting down beside him on the ground, mind swarming really. So unsure what to make of this. He was very much so thankful that the vampire fell asleep so quickly, but the fact that he was like this at all was unbelievable. Nolan, drunk and smelling of smoke... Sean couldn't make sense of the situation at all. What had happened tonight? What exactly did Nolan go out to do tonight? Was it a party he got too into? Or did he just go out for a good time? He couldn't make heads or tails of this... a half of Wyatt of all people, who loved drinking...

Sean wouldn't be sleeping tonight...

* * *

Sunlight at long last poured into the room, Sean slowly opening his heavy eyes as it did. He hadn't even realized he had dozed off... hurriedly he sat himself up straight and turning to Nolan. Finding the small vampire awake as well and trying to stand up. Hissing as he did so, rubbing his lower back/rear end/tail bone. Muttering something beneath his breath before realizing Sean was looking at him. Blushing rather brightly as he looked at him, grinning sheepishly.

" O-oh. Heheh. Hey Sean~! Good morning~! "

Sean just blinked to this, narrowing his eyes really. Nolan most likely didn't remember much from last night...

" Wanna explain to me why you were drunk last night? "

Nolan grinned even wider, shrugging to his question there.

" What, you think you're the only one to get restless at night? Look. I just wanted to have a good time alright? And Yami doesn't like drinking so I unfused so he could sleep while I had fun~ what's wrong with that? "

Sean didn't believe half of this really. He just felt that there was more to it than this. Like there was a reason that he went out last night, and that there was something else he did. Something felt off... he was sore clearly, and he still did reek of smoke. He was up to something... what was he up to? Nolan soon got himself up at last, stretching his arms out.

" Welp! I stink. I'm gonna go take a shower. Later~ "

As he walked off, Sean glared. Knowing he just did that to get out of the conversation. He wouldn't forget this, ever. He would eventually figure out what Nolan was up to. Heck he would try to find out where he would go, and if this was the first time he even did this.

Never. He would never forget this...

* * *

 **Lord, I didn't do good on this...**

 **Im going to take a small break on writing for CSS for a bit, just so I can get some rest. I'm so tired and not writing well... and am having a small case of writers block, never knowing which story to do next. Sorry guys.**


End file.
